Gyratory crushers are used for crushing ore, mineral and rock material to smaller sizes. Typically, the crusher comprises a crushing head mounted upon an elongate main shaft. A first crushing shell is mounted on the crushing head and a second crushing shell is mounted on a frame such that the first and second crushing shells define together a crushing gap through which material to be crushed is passed. A driving device positioned at a lower region of the main shaft is configured to rotate an eccentric assembly about the shaft to cause the crushing head to perform a gyratory pendulum movement and crush the material introduced in the crushing gap. Typically, the frame of the crusher that, in part, defines the crushing zone comprises a top shell and a bottom shell. The top shell is generally protected by the first crushing shell. It is then generally conventional to include a wear protection liner at the bottom shell as this region of the crusher is also exposed to the flow of processed materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,064 discloses a lining plate for use in protecting the bottom shell of a gyratory crusher. The plates comprises a generally trapezoid shape and has mounting bore holes through which fastening bolts attach the plates directly to the inner surface of the bottom shell.
However, existing protection liners are problematic as the individual plates may be inadvertently dislodged if the securing bolts fail following periods of use. The plates then fall into the crushing chamber and cause significant damage which, in turn, requires the crusher to be shut-down for maintenance and repair causing significant disruption.
What is required is a wear protection liner that addresses the above problems.